Rides
by Tatertotrocks
Summary: Motorcycles... Love... same difference.


**Rides**

_A NaLu oneshot_

She ran down the porch steps of the cliche two story house, the party music still pounding behind her in rhythm with her feet. She sprinted along the sidewalk, looking around for some mode of transportation. Of course she chose this _one time_ to get a ride with _him_. Dang it- she knew this had been a bad idea. Well really, their whole relationship was a bad idea from the very start, but her father had insisted. Anything for the company, these days.

She heard shouting behind her, and searched her surroundings more frantically. She _really_ needed to get out of here.

For once, her nickname of "Lucky Lucy" was true, as she spotted a motorcycle at the end of the curb. She poured on the speed, mentally going over the inner workings of a motorcycle in her mind. Sometimes it paid off to have the owner of a top engineering company as her father.

Well, actually this was the only time she could think of where that came in handy. But still, it was worth it for the situation.

She pulled a pocket knife out of her purse and made quick work of hot-wiring the vehicle. She jumped on it as her boyfriend ran the last few feet after her, muttering curses along the way- but she took off just as his hand reached for her arm.

It was a nice bike, she had to admit. She would return it later. After…after she went home and tried to explain things to her father. It had been a while since she'd ridden a bike like this, but quickly regained her control of it as she sped through the town. Streetlights and car lights from the bustling city flashed by her. She felt a buzzing against her waist and realized it was her phone in her jacket pocket. She had texted Levy earlier about the situation- asking her to come and get her from the party, but she hadn't answered. She could only assume it was Levy calling her now, probably freaking out.

Lucy kept a hand on the bike as she reached into her pocket for the phone. She answered and was immediately barraged with a distressed Levy speaking at hyper speed.

"Ohmygosh Lucy are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't see your text til now I'm with Gajeel- has anything happened? Did he do anything to you? Where are you I'll come get you!"

"Levy," Lucy said, cutting off her friend, "It's okay, I'm fine now…although, I kinda stole someone's motorcycle. I'm on it right now."

She heard a relieved sigh on the other end of the phone, "Thank goodness- wait, you stole a motorcycle?"

Lucy smiled sheepishly even though she knew Levy couldn't see her, "Yeah, it was the first thing I saw to grab. I was in a hurry and you know what a pain in the but hot-wiring cars is."

"Well not really…" Levy said, "But, so, do you know who's it is?"

"No- I hope it's not some mafia leaders' or something. Although it looks pretty cool, it's kind of a sparkly red with orange fla-"

In an instant, her body was flung off of the bike, phone flying out of her hand as she screamed and some sort of vehicle rammed into her body. A sickening crash was heard and Lucy looked up from where she had landed on the ground to see a car had smashed into the motorcycle, causing it to slide towards her.

Her vision was blurry, and she was sure she was bleeding everywhere. She felt a pinching sensation on her leg, and looked down- only to see it bent at an odd angle, clearly broken. Her eyes widened, the pain finally registering as she let out a blood curling shriek. It was quickly cut off, though, when she was hit in the head by the sliding mangled bike, and knocked out cold.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of a heart monitor next to her. She recognized the sound immediately upon regaining consciousness. After all, she had listened to it for years at her mother's bedside.

The beeping noise sped up slightly, alerting somebody outside, and all at once a crowd of people rushed into the room.

"Lu Lu!" The first voice was her best friend, Levy McGarden's, as the short girl ran forward, grasping her hand rather than hugging her. That was when Lucy looked down to see her torso wrapped for what she assumed was broken ribs, and her leg was in a levitated cast.

"Lucy! Lucy you're awake! You're okay I thought that something horrible had happened- well something horrible did happen- but you're alive!" Lucy looked over and smiled lightly at Erza, who was now sitting poised at the end of her bed.

"It's good to see you still your cheery self, bunny girl," said Gajeel, whom Lucy hadn't noticed was there until now. She was surprised that he would be here- but then again, ever since he and Levy started dating, they were always together.

"I'm fine guys," she said, reassuring them.

"That's not true," came the concerned voice of Mirajane, "You had internal bleeding. The doctors had to do a major surgery. And that broken leg isn't something to take lightly either."

"Yeesh," Lucy said, "I guess it does sound bad, when you put it that way. I had no idea it was that severe…well actually I kind of assumed the leg one was bad, but yeah."

"You look like a mummy," giggled Lisanna from her spot next to her sister.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Thanks Lis," she said, "I can always count on you to make sure I'm never self-conscious." They grinned at each other.

A loud noise outside the room drew their attention, as a yelling voice was heard down the hall. Lucy cringed. It was probably her father, angry at her for doing something as stupid as she had done. Her father hated hospitals- so she couldn't help but feel bad that he would have to come to one again.

But as the voice drew closer, Lucy found that she didn't recognize it. No- she did, but it most definitely wasn't her _father's_.

"Sir, we would ask you not to yell in here- this is a hospital- and you don't have the permission to enter that roo-"

"Screw that!" The voice shouted as a figure appeared in the doorway, "This chick _stole_ and _crashed_ my bike. My _bike_!"

Lucy looked startled as she met eyes with the intruder. Of course it was him. Of course it was _him_.

Cause please, who else had pink hair?

"Please calm down, Miss Lucy isn't in any condition to receive these kind of visits-"

"Oh _yeah_! Cause I was _totally_ in the mood to have my motorcycle _destroyed_ today!"

Natsu Dragneel growled, approaching Lucy as her friends all took a protective stance around her bed.

"Natsu," said Lisanna, the only one in the group who really knew him, "What are you doing here?"

He threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, "What the heck? Did you not hear what I said? Luigi crashed _my_ bike."

"It's _Lucy_," Lucy hissed.

"I'm gonna call you whatever the heck I want! You owe me! That was my motorcycle!"

"Ugh!" Lucy said, "I can_ buy_ you a stupid new bike! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, ring a bell?"

"Look, I don't care who you are, but you're gonna pay for ruining my ride, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?" Came a new voice from the doorway. All heads were turned to see a black haired shirtless guys standing there, "Beat her up? Looks like she's already in pretty bad shape. Plus, that's just bad form. Really, ash brains? Beating up a girl?"

"Shut up ice-tard! I wasn't going to beat her up!"

"Oh yeah? Then what were you gonna do?"

"I was gonna- I was gonna make her be my slave! Yeah! That's what!"

The dark haired guy shook his head, "Just as stupid as always, I see." He turned his attention to the others in the room.

"Sorry about Natsu's- sorry about Natsu," he said.

"Hey!" Natsu cried indignantly.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," the shirtless guy stepped forward with a casual salute, "I heard some chick stole my friend here's bike, so I just had to see how that turned out," his eyes raked across Lucy's battered form, "Not good, I see."

"Ugh!" Lucy repeated, throwing her own hands up in the air and then wincing when she felt the bruises, "How the heck are all these people getting into my room? Is there _no_ security here?"

Coincidentally, a nurse made her way into the room at that moment, eyes widening upon seeing Gray.

"Excuse me, sir, but that apparel isn't really appropriate for this kind of setting," she said, gesturing to his topless self.

He glanced down, embarrassed, but said stubbornly, "Oh c'mon, this is a hospital. Everyone here is in see through mini dresses anyways."

There was an awkward silence as all eyes looked at Lucy. Who was wearing a hospital gown.

"Gah! You perverts! Don't look at me!" She cried, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just what is going on here?" Came a booming voice as finally, Jude Heartfilia entered the room.

"Hi Dad," Lucy said sheepishly.

Jude scanned the room with his eyes.

"Leave," he said. Every one stood frozen, "Everyone- now!"

The teens all rushed to comply, pushing out of the door and letting it shut with a bang, leaving just Lucy and her dad alone.

Jude closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Explain."

Lucy nervously twiddled her thumbs, "Well you see, when I left the party I was kind of in a hurry and so I saw this bike, right? And y'know, I know how to hotwire those things so I just kind of took it and I didn't know it was _Natsu's_ bike and then I was talking to Levy and all of the sudden out of nowhere this car-"

"Not that," her father said, "Tell me, why did you leave the party? Why didn't Sting take you home?"

"Well…er…"

Jude raised an eyebrow, a stern look on his face, "The truth, Lucy."

Lucy sighed, dropping her gaze to her lap.

"I'm sorry father. I tried- I really did- to make things work with Sting. I know you really wanted us to be together and everything- but I just don't feel anything! And then he took me to some slummy party instead of the work one you were talking about, and he was trying to be all, er…intimate with me, and I thought he was going to do…things…cause he said if I didn't listen to him he'd…" She trailed off. When she got no response, Lucy slowly raised her gaze to look at him.

"He WHAT?!" Jude stormed, "He did WHAT to you?"

"Uhm, no he didn't do anything, he just threatened-"

"I'LL KILL HIM! And his no good lying father too! Wes said his son was a respectable young man!"

"Uhm…" Lucy started, then said quietly, "You…you're not mad at me?"

Jude looked at her incredulously, "Why on earth would I be mad at you?"

Lucy flushed, "Well, cause I ruined the whole partner thing and-"

"Lucy," Jude said, "I don't care about that. I just thought Sting was a nice young man, and that if things worked between you, it _would_ be a benefit to the company. But your happiness is worth much more to me- I thought you knew that."

Lucy bit her lip, staying silent.

"Ah," Jude said softly, "I see that you didn't. I suppose that is my fault- for always working all the time and focusing on the business.

"I don't want you to be with Sting if you do not love him- and certainly not if he's going to treat you in such a way. I know I don't always show it, but I _do_ care about you're feelings. I'm glad you're safe. I love you, Lucy."

Lucy looked away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. This was so unexpected. She was sure he would come in and yell at her for being an incompetent girlfriend, and for stealing someone's bike, and costing him medical bills. Instead, she received the first father-daughter talk in…well…_years_.

"Thank you Daddy," she said, "I love you too. And I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"No apologizing," Jude said, and Lucy quickly closed her mouth, "Now, who is this boy who's bike you've destroyed?"

Lucy's face flushed once more, "He's out in the hallway."

Jude stood up and went to retrieve the pink haired hot head. He was crossing his arms and looked no-less furious than he had before her father's intrusion.

"And who might you be, young man?" Jude asked.

"Natsu," he said, "Natsu Dragneel. And your daughter here totaled my bike! I just got a new paint- jo-"

"Natsu _Dragneel_?" Jude said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah? What of it?" Natsu huffed.

"Nothing," Jude shook his head, "Continue."

"Anyways, Luigi here-"

"IT'S LUCY!"

"-_Luigi_ (remember? I get to call you whatever I want!) here ruined my bike. She owes me."

"I see," said Jude, amusement prominent on his face, "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

Natsu looked taken aback, "Well, uh, I'm not sure," he said, scratching the back of his head, "Er- she could be my personal slave?"

"For how long?"

Lucy blanched, "DAD!"

Jude waved his hand, not looking at her, "For how long, Mr. Dragneel?"

Natsu was looking increasingly confused, "Um…maybe like…the rest of the semester?"

"THE REST OF THE SEMESTER?!" Lucy shouted.

Jude looked thoughtful, "It is a good punishment, but probably not realistic considering her injuries. I might have a proposition for you, though."

Natsu and Lucy both looked at him eagerly.

"Here's what I think," he said, "Since your motorcycle is ruined, you have no ride to school- it is my understanding that you two go to the same school?"

They both nodded.

"Well then, you can use Lucy's car, and in the mean time I will have your bike fixed."

"What? Dad! That's _my_ car!" Lucy protested.

Natsu had a contemplating look on his face, "It sounds good to me- but I'm afraid my bike is totally _totaled_. It can't be fixed."

Jude smiled, "Mr. Dragneel, do you know what my company is? That is- the Heartfilia company?"

Natsu shook his head.

"We are a _motorcycle_ company- and we _made_ the bike my daughter crashed."

Both teens looked startled at this.

"So," Jude continued, "I'm certain that we can fix your bike- we could even upgrade it if you like. And until then, you can drive Lucy's car."

"Dad!"

"Sir, uh, I appreciate that, but I don't really want to be seen in a girly car, and I have friends that can give me rides…"

Lucy gasped, "Uh! My car is _not _girly. For your information, I have a silver Bently Continental GT!" She huffed, crossing her arms and ignoring the pain this time.

"Yes, yes," Jude said, "We are all aware of how much you love your car. But I have a condition for Mr. Dragneel- that is, if he is to except my offer."

"What's this condition?" Natsu said warily.

"Due to my daughter's incapacitated state, she won't be able to drive herself to school, so you would need to pick her up-"

"No! No no no no no _no_ _way_!" Lucy said, "I am _not_ driving to school with _him _for the rest of the semester!"

"Hey!" Natsu yelled. He turned to Jude, "Just for that, I'll take your deal!"

"WHAT?!" Lucy shouted.

"But I'm expecting a brand new engine on my bike! None of that second hand stuff."

Jude smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

A week later, Lucy glared out her front window. The window of her mansion. The one that she lived in. Anyways, she was glaring.

Natsu Dragneel stood leaning against the passenger side of the car, one foot propped up against it behind him. His arms were crossed. The pose seemed strangely suiting for the model Bentley he was driving.

Lucy shook her head. Those were stupid thoughts.

But there was no way she was going to get into a car with that shallow, stupid-

"Lucy, you better hurry up or you'll be late. You mustn't keep Mr. Dragneel waiting."

"Yes Dad," she said, immediately straightening up. She just really couldn't say no to him.

Lucy maneuvered over to the door with her crutches, back pack already in place from earlier. Usually, she would be sporting a shoulder bag, but considering the circumstances, it proved to be too difficult. So Miss Spetta had fished out one of her old middle school backpacks from some unknown corner of the house. Lucy grimaced, remembering her Sailor Moon phase. Well, at least it wasn't Barbie. Or Transformers.

Actually, she would of preferred the Transformers backpack from second grade over this one, but beggars can't be choosers. She sighed, allowing her father to open the front door for her, before carefully holding both crutches in one hand and grasping the front steps railing in the other as she hopped down the stairs.

By the time she got to the car, Natsu was smirking at her. What reason did he have to smirk? Huh? She was an injured female. A real gentleman would have at least tried to help her or something.

Oh yeah, he wasn't a gentleman.

She eyed him carefully as he moved aside and headed over to the drivers side of the car while she opened her door and attempted at removing her backpack. This ended in abject failure when she lost her balance, dropping her crutches and wobbling forward before falling over backwards with a cry.

She sat up with a groan, her legs lying prostrate in front of her- thank goodness for super steel casts. Quick footsteps and Natsu was down on one knee next to her, grasping her arm to help her up. She hissed in pain when his hand encountered one of her more severe bruises hidden under her shirt.

He seemed to rear back in rejection before he realized what the cause of the sound probably was. He then slid his arm around her waist and helped her up that way. After she had a grip on the car, he pulled his hand back and reached down to grab her fallen crutches- so he luckily missed the blush that adorned her features. It was gone by the time he straightened up, this time allowing her to wiggle into the front seat before handing her her backpack and then placing the crutches in the back seat.

He then got into the drivers side and buckled up, glancing at her to see her fingers clenched around her backpack tensely.

…

…

"Sailor Moon? Really?" He guffawed.

"Just shut up and drive!" She shouted, blushing.

He laughed and pulled away from the estate, the blonde fuming next to him.

* * *

"So…you and Natsu seem to be getting along better," Lisanna said, wiggling her eyebrows at her blonde friend.

Lucy flushed- although by this point she was much better at hiding it. Lisanna still spotted it though.

"He's an idiot," Lucy huffed, digging more purposely through her locker.

"Yeah, he is pretty clueless," Lisanna said, "But cute, right?"

Lucy froze for a moment, before turning to look at Lisanna with wide-eyes, "Wait…do _you_ like Natsu?"

Lisanna busted out laughing at the look on her friends face. She had gotten all the answer she needed.

"No, silly," Lisanna said, wiping a fake tear from one eye, "Sure, I had a crush on him back when we were kids, but he really hasn't changed since then- and I have. I have much more…mature tastes, now."

Lucy deadpanned, "You know who you're dating right?"

Lisanna laughed, "Yeah, and I'm dedicated to him, huh? So you don't have to worry about me stealing Natsu from you or anything."

"Oh I know you wouldn't do that," Lucy said, then she realized her mistake, "I mean- it's not like I want him anyways."

Lisanna was still giggly, "Lucy, it's been three weeks since you guys started driving to school together, and you're already at least three times as happy as you used to be."

"Psh," Lucy said unconvincingly, "That's cause uh- near death experiences make you- that is, I just want to live my life fuller, and stuff, with more, uh, happiness and stuff, since you know, time is fleeting. Yeah."

Lisanna shook her head, "Oh Lucy," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "You're not fooling anyone," she looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, except for maybe Natsu. He's pretty oblivious to this kind of stuff."

"It doesn't matter anyways," said Lucy, "Cause I don't like him. And even if I did like Natsu- which I don't- he's not the type to go for a girl like me. And also cause I don't like Natsu."

"Lucy Lucy Lucy," Lisanna sighed, "De-nial. It's not just a river in Egypt. Anyways, I'll see you at lunch." She gave a little wave and headed off down the hall to her class. Lucy turned back to her locker and sighed. What was the use…

…these lockers were old and gross no matter how you decorated them.

She wasn't in denial. Nope.

A flash of pink caught her eye, but when she turned her head it was just a flier for one of the school clubs.

Cause like, what else would it be? Hahahaha. Ha.

* * *

_Lucy, I won't be home until late tonight, and also I gave the house workers the night off. I have informed Natsu to keep you until I get home._

Lucy stared at the text from her father.

"What the heck!" She exclaimed, drawing the attention of the students sitting in desks around her. The teacher had left the room to retrieve something from the copy machine.

Lucy cleared her throat and went back to staring at the text. Why? Just _why_? The whole message made no sense. It's not like she couldn't be at home alone! She was seventeen for goodness sake! And why did he have to phrase it like…like… _that_…

_I have informed Natsu to keep you until I get home._

Keep her? _Keep_ her? What did that mean?

Just as the teacher came back from the teacher work room, the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Lucy methodically put on her back pack and hopped out the door using her crutches- ignoring the daily stare she got as she passed Sting.

She had broken up with him over the phone after she was released from the hospital- well, more like her _father_ had. But Lucy didn't care. It was a class-less relationship long before.

Natsu was waiting for her in the parking lot, ready to help her with her bag and crutches when getting inside the car. She actually didn't need his help anymore, but _he_ didn't need to know that. Or stop putting his arm around her waist when he lowered her to the passenger seat.

Okay, so after two months of driving together, she wasn't really in denial anymore…the girls all knew and vehemently supported the idea of the two getting in some sort of relationship- although Lucy insisted that she really expected nothing to come of this all. Especially considering this was the last day they would be driving together. The semester ended today, and then Christmas break for three weeks. And by the time school started again, her leg would be good enough to walk on, drive on, and the deal would be fulfilled. Natsu's new and improved bike was ready and waiting in the shop at that very moment, and Lucy could only imagine how eager Natsu was to finally get rid of her and be back to his bike.

Well, she wouldn't blame him if he felt that way. After all, it was her fault they were in the position they were in the first place.

Still- it still hurt.

* * *

Natsu couldn't help but dread the moment his bike was returned to him. Which was crazy, cause like, it was his bike.

But the return of his motorcycle also signaled the end of his time with Lucy. The whole escapade had given him a chance- a chance to get to know the real Lucy Heartfilia, and not just the one everyone talked about all the time.

Luce. Well, that's what he called her now. She complained at first, but then he reminded her that he could go back to calling her 'Luigi' and she relented.

He had to hand it to her old man, though. If he didn't know any better, Natsu would of thought the guy was trying to get them together. But there was no way that could be true. Plus, Lucy would never go for a guy like him anyways.

After this…well, after this she would probably go back to never talking to him, or even looking at him. Like before. And he would, well, never talk to her, or look at her. Like before.

Okay, maybe he would look.

And gahh. That was the worst part. He _would_ be looking. And he would keep looking- and _man_, it was so pathetic. He was pining away over a girl that would _never_, in a million _years_, talk to him outside this situation. So it was safe to say that something…more…could never happen.

The drive was silent- and instead of driving in the direction of her house, he drove towards his own home. Lucy didn't say anything, so he could only assume that her father had informed her of the plan for the evening.

Natsu cleared his throat as they pulled in to his driveway. He looked over at Lucy after putting the car in park. Her gaze was focused solely on his house, and he realized that this was the first time she had ever seen it. The first time he had ever brought her home.

And then he gulped as he realized she was just about to meet his family.

Heck, it was almost like a date. They were even going to have dinner at his place.

Except, well, she obviously didn't _like_ him like that, and, you know, he hadn't actually _asked_ her out. But still.

"So, uh, yeah," he started smoothly, "Um, I'll get your door." He internally slapped himself as he got out of the car to do just that. Of course he was going to get the door. He _always_ got the door. Stupid. Stupid.

After helping her out of the car, he lead her up the driveway and onto the porch. From there they entered the house, and immediately the homely aroma of baking bread encompassed the air. From the corner of his eye, Natsu thought he saw Lucy place a hand on her heart, but he quickly shook the thought away as his sister came bouncing into the room.

"Natsu!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. She then pulled back, looking at Lucy with wide-eyes.

"So this is Luce," she said, and Natsu instantly flushed red. He even called her that when he was talking _about_ her.

"Ehem," Natsu said, "Uh, Wendy, this is Lucy. Heartfilia. The uh, the one I drive to school with."

Wendy giggled, "I know that. You only talk about her everyday. She's much prettier than I thought she'd be, though."

Natsu gaped as he didn't know what to say. Now Lucy for sure knew-

"Of course he would tell you that I'm ugly. Natsu's such a dork," Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

Wendy cocked her head, "That's not what I-"

"Haha!" Natsu said abruptly, cutting her off, "Let's go meet Mom!" He said, swiftly walking forward through the hall and into the kitchen.

"Hey Ma," Natsu said as he strode into the kitchen, "This is Luce- er, Lucy."

Grandina wiped her hands on her apron before coming forward to meet the girl.

"Oh, so this is Luce," she said, appraising the girl before her with a smile, "I'm Natsu's mother."

"Hello, Miss Dragneel," Lucy said politely.

"Oh call me Grandina," she said, "Or just Mom. That works too," she winked. Natsu inwardly groaned. Why were they being so _weird_?

"Why don't you help set the table in the dining room Natsu and Wendy? I'll show Lucy what I'm making for dinner."

Natsu was nervous to leave Lucy alone with his mom, but he couldn't very well say that out loud, so he just did what he was told.

After the two left the room, Grandina turned to Lucy and smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lucy," she walked over to the oven and Lucy followed her, "I'm making lasagna- I hope you like that?"

"Oh, of course! I love lasagna!" Lucy said, "My mom used to make the best…" she trailed off.

Grandina smiled sadly, "I'm well aware of your mother's passing. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh, I'm fine," Lucy said, giving a wane smile of her own, "It was a while ago. But er- how did you know about that? I never told Natsu about my mom."

"Oh, your father and I have been talking."

Lucy nodded, "Oh, okay."

There was a silence.

"Wait, what?!" Lucy exclaimed, "You guys have talked? WHY? When?"

Grandina chuckled, "Well, he wanted to know what kind of boy he was sending his daughter to school with everyday, so we've been informing each other on the other's child."

"Oh no," Lucy groaned, "That's so embarrassing. I'm sure he's told you all weird things about me."

"Hmm, not so far- at least, not _too_ weird of things," Grandina's eyes twinkled, "You're father is a very nice man."

"Yeah," Lucy said softly, "I guess he is."

There was a comfortable silence.

"So…is your husband still at work?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, no," Grandina said, "I'm afraid Igneel has gone the same way as your mother."

Lucy's eyes widened in realization, "Oh I'm sorr-"

"No need to apologize, dear. We are kindred spirits in this sense, are we not?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Lucy, smiling.

"You haven't said anything weird, have you Ma?" Natsu said as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh don't worry Natsu-boo, I was only telling her about that one time when you were at your cousins and you wet the bed-"

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"I was only kidding, Natsu," Grandina laughed.

Wendy came over to help her mother bring the pans to the table.

"Natsu was on the top bunk," Wendy whispered, as she passed Lucy with a pan of lasagna.

Lucy paused for a minute, before bursting out laughing. Natsu looked immensely embarrassed, his face red like a tomato.

She followed the family into the dining room.

"Let me guess," said Lucy, "This happened…last year?"

"What?! No! I was five- dang it!" Natsu protested as Grandina and Wendy laughed along with Lucy.

It was a very heart-warming dinner. Not only was the food amazing, but Lucy got to feel what it was like to be around a mother again. Sitting across from Natsu wasn't a bad point either- except when their eyes would meet and she would look away, embarrassed at being caught staring at him. Then she would look to Wendy, and the sister would wiggle her eyebrows.

But they were so wonderful. Lucy already loved his mother and sister almost as much as she loved hi-

Wait wait wait- hold up. Lucy's fork clattered to her plate when the realization hit her, drawing the attention of the others at the table from a ridiculous story Natsu had been telling. Lucy stared at the dish in front of her.

Was it possible?

Could she…love Natsu?

"Hey, you okay?" Came the concerned voice of said person. Lucy looked up suddenly when she felt his hand over hers in a comforting gesture. He quickly drew it back as if burned by hot coals.

"Uh, yeah," Lucy stuttered, "I'm fine. Just swallowed a bit hard, haha." The others seemed to relax, and then Grandina announced dessert.

Two hours later, Lucy lay down next to Natsu and Wendy in the back yard, on a quilt as they stared up at the stars.

"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like to go to space?" Lucy asked.

Natsu turned his head to look at her, his hands laced under his head, "Sometimes," he said.

"I think it'd be really cool," said Wendy from the other side of her, "I bet there's other planets with people on them, like us."

"That does sound cool," said Lucy, and Natsu agreed. They lay in silence for another minute before the sound of the back door sliding open met their ears.

"Wendy!" Grandina called, "It's time for you to head to bed."

"Aww, Mom," Wendy complained, "But why? Lucy's still here and it's not a school night."

"Even so," Grandina said, "It's late and you have to get up early for your paper route, remember?"

"Yeah," Wendy sighed. She rolled over to give Lucy a quick hug before jumping up and running back to the house, "Bye Lucy! Thanks for coming over- come again sometime, yeah?" She didn't wait for an answer, but instead stepped back into the house.

It was silent for another minute.

"So…" Lucy said.

"So…" countered Natsu.

"Your family's great," Lucy said, blushing- she was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her red face.

"Yeah," he said, "I love them. And they, uh, really seem to like you, uh, too."

"You think so?" Lucy said, stretching out on the blanket now that Wendy was gone. Her hand accidentally brushed his elbow, but neither of them said anything.

"Yeah," he replied.

Lucy smiled widely at the sky, "I'm glad."

"So any plans for Christmas break?" He asked.

"Hm…not really. I'll probably just visit my Momma's grave like I usually do." Lucy froze when she realized what she had just told him.

"…You never told me your mom died," he said with an unreadable tone.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't really like to talk about it."

"No, I get it. It's the same way with my dad."

Lucy paused before asking, "What happened to him?"

Natsu tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Lucy watched him carefully.

"He was in the army. Reported MIA."

"Oh," she said, turning back to look at the stars, "My mom had cancer."

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"That's why I was so mad," said Natsu.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, confused.

"When you crashed my bike- it used to be my dad's. Before he died."

Lucy felt horrible. She scrunched her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry," she said her voice a whisper, "I…I'm sorry."

"No!" Natsu said, sitting up, "That's not what I- that's not what I was saying. I just mean, like…I don't want you to think I'm super shallow or something, being so worried over a stupid motorcycle. It was just cause it was my dad's, that's all."

Lucy didn't say anything. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound, and Lucy looked over as Natsu reached into his pocket and checked his phone.

"Your dad says he's home now," Natsu said, "So I guess we should get going."

"Oh," said Lucy blandly, "Yeah." She excepted his hand as he helped her up- letting herself imagine that his hand lingered just a little longer than was necessary.

As he handed her her crutches, she said, "I'm sorry. About your bike, though. I really am."

Natsu grinned at her, "Hey, I said it was cool. And you've paid me back, remember? The deal I made with your dad."

"Oh yeah," said Lucy, "Okay."

"And…besides," Natsu continued, "I'm not mad anymore."

Lucy looked at him, confused, "You aren't?"

Natsu shook his had, shoving his hand in his pocket as the other one came up to scratch his cheek, "Plus-"

-wait, was he blushing?-

"-I got spend time with you, didn't I?"

Lucy stared at him in shock. His head was slightly bent down- his bangs shielding his eyes from view.

"That's payment enough for me," he said.

Could he mean…? Did he- did he really…

He tilted his head back up to meet her eyes. And then she knew.

As he turned to walk away, she grabbed at his bicep, dropping a crutch in the process. This caused her to lose her balance and the other crutch toppled over. Natsu's arms instinctively went around her waist, holding her upright.

And closer to him.

There faces were merely inches away.

"Natsu…" she trailed off. They stared at each other, "Natsu- I uh," she gulped.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I- I love you!" She exclaimed, and in one forward motion, her mouth connected with his, arms tightening around his neck.

When she pulled back, his eyes were open in shock, but as she removed her hands from around his neck, she found herself still blocked by his own arms.

He wasn't letting her go.

"Lucy," he breathed suddenly, "I love you too."

He pressed his forehead to hers- tilting her head back and reconnection their lips. The kiss was soft- questing. One of his arms slid further around her waist so that he they were fully against one another. The other hand pressed against the small of her back.

Her own hands were caught in between their body's, but as the kiss deepened and she sighed against him, one of her hands slid up into his soft hair, her mouth moving fervently with his. He pulled back finally after a few minutes, but not before pressing a few gentle kisses against her lips. She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her, and a small smile came to her lips. Seeing her smile, he grinned widely, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Wha- Natsu!" She protested as he brushed his nose against the side of her neck, and she couldn't help but giggle.

His face shot up, "That was cute," he said, and retuned his face to her neck, determined to make her giggle like that again.

"Natsu? Lucy?" Grandina called from the back door, "Not that this doesn't extremely please me, and answer all my prayers about being a grandparent, but I think your father is probably home by now."

They both blushed, but Natsu kept his grip firm on her waist as she tried to pull away. He stole another kiss before swiftly bending down and retrieving her crutches. She smacked his head, but excepted the crutches and watched him ball up the quilt. They headed inside, stopping only so Natsu could grab the keys to the car.

Natsu helped her into the car (hey, just cause they were together now- wait, they were together now, right?- didn't mean she had to tell him she didn't need his help…) and then they were off, driving towards her house. She grinned stupidly when his right hand that rested on his thigh shifted over, and he entwined his fingers with hers.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to her house and he parked the car. Sitting there in the silence, she reveled in the feeling of his thumb on their connected hands caressing her own thumb.

"So…does this mean you're mine now?" He asked timidly.

Lucy turned her head to look at him, loving the hopeful look in his eyes.

She knocked her forehead against his lightly, "Only if you can be mine," she whispered.

He beamed and kissed her again, letting the hand that wasn't holding hers sift through the golden hairs at the nape of her neck.

He kissed her again against the car after helping her out.

And again at the base of the front stairs,

Then at the front door before she headed inside- he kissed her softly, sweetly, lovingly.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she breathed against his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He said, pulling back slightly.

"Bright and early," she said. "You'll want to get to the shop before I have the chance to break your bike again," she teased, "or else we'll have to do this all over again."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "That doesn't sound to bad- you mean the kisses, right?"

She smiled coyly at him before she pulled away and grabbed her crutches from where they leaned against the side of the house.

"Maybe- I guess you'll find out," she said.

He smiled back, "I'll be there."

Her eyes twinkled, "See you then."

"Yeah," he answered, "See you then."

She watched him as he walked down the path back to the car. The house was dark, so she could only assume her father had gone to bed already. She opened the door quietly and then went inside. Heading over to the couch, she sat down in front of the window to watch Natsu drive away.

Well.

She couldn't help but giggle as she watched what she could only describe as a victory dance take place in front of her house. Natsu was leaping around the car, whooping and pumping a fist into the air, before sliding backwards in a failed attempt at a moon walk, and then ending the display in a broken cartwheel.

Oh gosh, he was such a dork.

Her dork.

Finally, he got into the car and drove away. She pulled out her phone and sent him a text message she knew he wouldn't see until he got home.

_Nice dance moves_

"So," came a voice from behind her, startling her so that she almost dropped her phone. She turned to see her father.

"When do I get some grandkids?"

…

…

"DAD!"

* * *

**Wow, this story actually ended up way more serious than I originally intended. Like that whole thing with Jude? And talking about feelings? Random. But hey, I thought it worked...so yeah. What did you guys think? Also...feedback on the kisses? I wanted to do detail, but not like, _detail_ detail. I dunno- any good? Please review! I love your guys' reviews. They are life.**


End file.
